


Movie night

by orphan_account



Category: Andy Biersack (Musician), Ashley Purdy (Musician), Black Veil Brides (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Accidental Stimulation, Bi-curious, Cigarettes, Erotic, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fic, Fun, Funny, Gay, Groping, Guys kissing, Homoromantic, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Rock and Roll, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Story, Touchy-Feely, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, celebrity fiction, ficlit, free - Freeform, free story, gay guys, grope, homoerotic, hot Andy, kiss, real life person fanfiction, rock - Freeform, secret kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Black Veil Brides story, depicting the band mates together on a movie night at home. Andy and Ashley accidentally have a close moment together.</p><p>WARNIGNS: None yet that applies. Andy heads outside to smoke a cigarette but it's not written out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

Andy snorted under his breath, hearing a muffled protest as he weaved between Jake and Christian. Andy and Jinx were making a bee-line for the last available spaces on the sofa, where an alarmed Ash was holding his ground in the middle. Andy was beat by a few seconds, but squeezed in between his friends, shoving into the space between Jinx and Ashley. "Careful with my ass," Ashley grunted as Andy planted himself next to him, feeling his ribcage crush under the pressure of his friends. "Not my fault your ass is in the way," Andy retorted in good humour, shifting his rump on the cusion as Christian dashed over. Jake mobbed the drummer before he made it to the adjacent armchair, squashing Jinx on Andy's other side as he claimed the last spot. Christian was undaunted, muffled protests and snorts erupting around Andy as Christian _made_ himself fit.

"Some one start the DVD," Jake said. Jinx wriggled beside Andy, knocking him in the chin by accident with his shoulder... or elbow. What ever it was, it jostled Andy's marbles. Ash laughed near Andy's ear, while Andy muttered "Damn it Jinx." Jinx hissed a half hearted "Sorry."  
Christian pushed Jake, "The remote is stabbing my butt,"  
"Move your butt then," Was Jake's reply. Andy threw a glare at Ashley, who was breathe'n down his neck. "Make room Ash," He complained, making Ash wrinkle his nose, surpressing a laugh. "Can't," he responded, his breath tickling Andy's face. "The armrest is molesting me."

Andy's attention was cut as Jake shoved Jinx nearly into Andy's lap. Jake was grumbling "That's better," while Jinx squeaked in surprise, giving Andy a impatient huff, "Hi there buddy." He said awkwardly, glancing around for a seat that was less likely to kick him in the nuts.  
"Lay off the burgers," Andy grunted in response. He glanced at Ashley, who nodded, slithering out of his spot so that Andy could manoeuvre out from under Jinx.

Andy was sure he had gracefully scrambled down onto the carpeted floor, taking a seat with crossed legs next to Ashley, but his friend regarded him with a fit of suppressed snort-giggles. Andy made a face at him. "Hey, guys," Christian whispered as Jake pointed the remote at the tv. "Come sit by me."  
Half crawling, half pushed by Ash, Andy made his way near Christian's knee, flopping back down. Christian made a friendly greeting noise over a mouthful of popcorn, ruffling Andy's hair with a greasy hand. "Where'd you get popcorn?" Andy asked as Christian placed an enormous bowl down in Andy's lap. "Jake brought it," Christian grinned. Andy was about to take a bite but Jinx leaned out from further down the sofa, whispering "Can I have some?"

Ashley gave a swift nod, taking the bowl away and handing it to Jinx. Andy watched it with a regretful tug, licking his lips. He'll steal it back later. The tv lit up, noise bringing the room to life. Andy snapped his eyes up, leaning back on Christian's leg. Andy was vaguely aware of Ashley inching closer, leaning absently on his shoulder as the movie began. Ten minutes into the movie trailors, an itch began tugging at Andy's throat, his tongue dry and lips twitching. He crossed the fingers on his smoke-break hand, trying to push the urge aside.

Andy swiped over his teeth with his tongue, glancing down to chew on the inside of his lip. The growing craving to taste the familiar, acrid, not-sweet, not-salty tang was spreading from the base of his mouth to the tip of his tongue. A little mini version of himself was smashing down cupboards with chairs in his mind, steadilly going stir crazy with a nicotine fit. Ashley's eye lashes tickled Andy's shoulder, his eyes fluttering. He looked up slightly, grumbling something unintelligible. Jinx snickered, "You two make'n out?" He teased under his breath.

"I need to take a smoke." Andy grumbled.


End file.
